TVi studio
The is a building where TVi and KIDZ+ are recorded. Appearance The TVi studio is a very large cylindrical skyscraper, whose wall's consist almost entirely of large windows, with very thin white framing. The top of the building is round, with many air-conditioning units, vents, etc. The top also has three billboards, which are often depicting an important event going on in the building. Entrance The outside entrance wall is made up almost entirely of large glass windows with grey framing. The entrance doors have a red carpet leading up to them. On the left side is a poster of Nadja Chamack, standing in front of a purple and blue background. Below her is the TVi logo, white letters spelling TVi in front of a blue and red background. Just above the logo, in white letters, it has her name shown. On the right side is a poster of Alec Cataldi, seen in front of a blurred background, depicting blue bubbles. Below him is the TVi logo, and above the poster has his name in white letters above the logo. At the top of the outside entrance wall is the TVi logo in front of a transitioning purple to blue background. Lobby The lobby's walls are white, until about five feet from the ground, when they turn into a dark oak covering. These walls are also mostly covered by one of two different pieces. One is a large very light blue background, with light baby blue inkblots on them. The other is a large blue fabric framed in black, which only occur on top of the inkblot wall coverings. Upon entering the lobby, the receptionist's desk is directly ahead. In front of the desk is a large semicircle of oak wood, purely for aesthetic purposes. In front of, and slightly above the desk is two sets of three cylindrical lights: yellow, pink, and grey. These lights are hanging from the ceiling by thin metal strands, bringing them to about three feet above an average person's head. The receptionist's desk is black, with dark blue lights on the bottom of the outward overhang. On either side of the desk is four grey entrances, presumably to the rest of the studio. Each one has a black screen on it that has a blue arrow pointing upwards. Behind each entrance is a glass barrier, which slides open. Behind the desk is an inward curving semicircle wall, with a glass bridge across the inside of that semicircle. Also behind the desk is two metal elevators, with digital displays above them, showing which floor the elevator is on. To the far right of the desk is a seating area with three baby blue faux fabric love seats surrounding a small wooden table with metal legs. Just above this seating area is two black monitors. Even farther right is an alcove with three TV screens, a painting, and a small white box. Just in front of the alcove is a wooden platform with many cameras attached to steel girders above it. To the left is a partial wooden wall, with three porthole-style windows, each framed with a white metal. Directly next to this partial wall is a white sink, about waist high, with a metal faucet. Beyond this is another seating area with seven love seats/couches arranged in a circle. Next to these is three grey vending machines. Hallways The hallways have white floors, and a few feet before the white reaches the wall, it turns into blue, edged in grey. The walls have a singular blue line on them, the line being edged in white. Most doors in the hallways are grey, with a blue door frame. The ceiling has square white vents along it, with an occasional round white light. Shooting Studio The shooting studio's doors are orange with grey handles, and the door frame is blue. On either side of the doors is a television screen showing how the current show being broadcasted looks to the viewers. Above the doors is an orange "On Air" sign, with a grey edge. The stage in the studio has a light blue "green screen" background. The filming cameras surrounding the stage are mounted on tracks, so they may give different angles of the stage. Near the stage is also numerous lights, props, other cameras, and cases. Four of the lights hanging from above the stage can extend or retract. Above the entrance to the room is a white concrete and glass viewing balcony supported by two steel rods. The grilles for the windows on the balcony are grey. On either side of the stage is a set of two orange doors. The walls are mainly grey concrete from the floor to about ten feet up, and then the walls become horizontal black and white steel beams. Known employees * Nadja Chamack (Reporter/journalist) * Alec Cataldi (TV show host/reporter) * Unnamed receptionist * Arlette (producer) * Clara Contard (reporter) Known networks * TVi * KIDZ+ * TV 5 Sightings Episodes Other de:TVi Studio es:Estudio de TVi fr:Studios TVi Category:Places Category:Buildings Category:Fictional places Category:Articles with conjectural titles